roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion
: "Relax. This is not on you. It's on our little spider friend. I've got some boys on the outside who would love to meet him." : - Mac Gargan MacDonald "Mac" Gargan is a professional criminal and one of Adrian Toomes' potential buyers. In the wake of an encounter with Spider-Man, Gargan vowed revenge against the wall-crawler, seeking out new allies to help him kill Spider-Man. Biography Buying Weapons Deal with Aaron Davis During his long criminal lifestyle, Mac Gargan came into conflict with the CIA and NSA and piled up an extensive criminal record which had included homicide. During this time Gargan had also previously worked alongside Aaron Davis, although Davis claimed that Gargan was "crazy" and ceased working with him sometime before 2016, although he still kept tabs on Gargan, knowing that he was entering a new deal with the criminal Vulture on the Staten Island Ferry to buy the new Chitauri and Ultron based weapons from some of the Vulture's own men in secret. Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry Mac Gargan met Herman Schultz onboard the Staten Island Ferry in order to purchase alien technology from Adrian Toomes' Crew which he would then use for his own criminal plans. While Gargan was given information from Schultz about where to collect the weapons, he was unknowingly scanned by the Spider-Drone which then relayed all the information on Gargan's history to Spider-Man who was watching the entire transaction from the rooftop of the ferry. While Gargan sent one of his own men to meet with Randy Vale and check over the Chitauri and Ultron based weapons, Schultz handed over the keys to the van for Gargan to take it away. However before Gargan could take the keys, Spider-Man used his Web-Shooters to snatch them away. Spider-Man attacked all the criminals while the surprised Gargan put up a fight, but was knocked off the edge of the ferry by Spider-Man who then used his webs to catch him mid-air and leave him just barely holding onto the ferry's edge. While the Shocker was also webbed up, Spider-Man so subdued all of Gargan's allies. Despite holding on for dear life, Gargan was later knocked off the ferry when Adrian Toomes attacked while wearing his Vulture Exo-Suit and smashed into a car that lurched forwards into him, plunging Gargan into the water. He was soon recovered, heavily injured, and arrested by the FBI who had set up a sting operation to catch the black market dealings occurring around the city. Revenge on Spider-Man Having been successfully apprehended by the FBI in the aftermath of the Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry, Gargan was then taken to jail. While walking along the corridors of the prison, Gargan smiled as he approached Adrian Toomes, who was also recently defeated by Spider-Man. Noting his surprise over being imprisoned together, Gargan assured Toomes that the result of their fight with Spider-Man was not his fault. Gargan informed Toomes that he blamed Spider-Man for his injuries and that he had some friends on the outside who had come across Spider-Man and wanted their revenge. Gargan said that he heard a rumour Toomes knows who Spider-Man is. Toomes lied to Gargan saying if he knew who Spider-Man is, he would already be dead, which Gargan seemed to accept before then leaving Toomes to talk to his wife and daughter as Gargan watched him leave. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Sinister Six Members